totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Od jednego hamburgera się tyje, co zatem czeka ich od stu?
Angela: Ostatnio w Zemście Przegranych - drużyny musiały stanąć do walki w trzech konkurencjach Rodeo. Pomimo dobrej passy Rzymskich Gladiatorów, to Spartańscy Wojownicy zwyciężyli ostateczne starcie. Po zawaleniu wyzwania i podpadnięciu innym zawodnikom, program opuściła Abby. Była to druga osoba, która skorzystała z Karuzeli Wstydu. Kto będzie następny? I co potoczy się w dzisiejszym odcinku? Zapraszam na Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Przegranych!!!!!!! Czołówka. Domek Chłopaków Alan, Dave i Brick rozgrywali partyjkę brydża. Ezekiel przyglądał się ich grze i notował coś w notatniku. Justin: '''Ej Zeke, co tam piszesz? '''Ezekiel: A takie tam dyrdymały. Moje przemyślenia, i tym podobne rzeczy. Severin: Ach tak? Pokaż no to. Ezekiel: Wolę nie. Severin wyrwał mu kartkę. Severin: '''Poważnie, piszesz o tym, kto wygrał w której partii brydża? Nie masz już nic innego do roboty? '''Ezekiel: Wyobraź sobie, że nie. Masz z tym jakiś problem? Severin: '''Problem to jest z tobą i to dość spory. '''Ezekiel: '''Przypominam ci, że jesteśmy w jednej drużynie. Jakieś zasady nas chyba obowiązują. '''Severin: Haha... weź, bo padnę. Brick: Zeke, musisz przywyknąć, że w tej grze nie ma żadnych zasad. Tu wszystko jest możliwe. Ezekiel: '''Jednak Angela przedstawiła nam kilka zasad na początku programu. '''Lorenzo: '''A ty myślisz, głąbie, że ktoś będzie się do tego stosował? '''Ezekiel: Patrząc na was, to nie bardzo. Dave: '''Nie wszyscy mają wyjebkę na reguły. Ja na przykład gram uczciwie i zgodnie z zasadami. '''Lorenzo: Ta, a na Pahkitew to co było? Dave: Odezwał się prowokator i oszust z wyścigu dookoła świata i Oskayi. Nie kompromituj się, człowieku. Lorenzo: '''Zamknij pysk, bo w niego zarobisz! '''Dave: '''Nie wystarczy ci po poprzedniej solówie? '''Alan: '''Ciszej. Próbuję skupić się na brydżu. Czyja w ogóle kolej? '''Brick: '''Twoja. '''Alan: '''Przez ten harmider nie potrafię się skoncentrować. '''Severin: Twój problem, leszczu. Pokój Zwierzeń Ezekiel: '''Notowałem to wszystko, bo chcę wiedzieć, kto w czym jest dobry. A ten kretyn musiał wszystko wygadać pozostałym. '''Severin: '''Ten cały Zeke jest podejrzany. Spróbuję przejrzeć jego taktykę, potem zastosować ją przeciwko niemu i wyeliminować tego jełopa. Pora zacząć zabawę na poważnie. Domek Dziewczyn '''Rose: '''Katie, masz tą farbę, którą obiecałaś zafarbować mi włosy? '''Katie: Mam. Chcesz to teraz zrobić? Rose: Mamy aktualnie wolne, także nie widzę przeciwskazań, żebyśmy to wykonały teraz. Lili: '''A skrócisz mi potem włosy? '''Katie: '''Jasne. Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie spartolę. '''Kassidy: Obyś coś pochrzaniła, będzie beka. :') Rose: '''Bekę to będę miała z twojej eliminacji. Jakim cudem wczoraj nie odpadłaś? '''Kassidy: To nazywa się mieć szczęście, jak chcesz wiedzieć. Wendy: '''Dakota, co wyście odwalili? '''Dakota: Nie przesadzaj Wendy. To przez Abby tak na dobrą sprawę przegraliśmy. Gdyby nie to, że zdradziła nasze położenie, mogłybyśmy to jeszcze wygrać. Cassidy: '''Jednakże zdecydowana większość wolałaby, gdyby to Kassidy odpadła. I nie powiecie mi, że tak nie jest. '''Kassidy: '''Zamknij pysk, ty wścibski szlaufie. '''Octavia: '''MORDERCA! '''Cassidy: '''Przestaniesz? '''Octavia: '''Nie-e? '''Rose: '''Octavia, ile razy można tobie mówić, że ona nikogo nie zabiła? Masz odmienne rozumowanie? '''Octavia: '''Wy wiecie swoje, a ja swoje. Niech mi najpierw udowodni, że nikogo nie zabiła. '''Cassidy: '''To może ty udowodnij moją winę? '''Octavia: '''Nie muszę tego udowadniać. Wierzę w to, co mówiła Kassidy. '''Kassidy: '''I co ty na to Cass? Nie wszyscy są po twojej stronie, wreszcie ktoś wstawił się za mną. :) '''Katie: A ja to nie ogarniam, o co wy się spinacie. Nie możemy po prostu nie rozmawiać o takich rzeczach? Kassidy: Obrończyni narodu się znalazła. Katie: '''Żadna obrończyni, po prostu irytują mnie te wasze ciągłe spiny o jakieś bzdety. Ogarnijcie wszystkie te wasze dupska. '''Dakota: W końcu ktoś ogarnięty i racjonalny się odezwał. Posłuchajcie Katie, bo dobrze mówi. Lili: '''Czy tylko ja mam w to centralnie wywalone? Nie obchodzą mnie prywatne sprawy nikogo stąd. '''Octavia: '''To się nie wypowiadaj. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Octavia: Nie wiem, za co wszyscy tak wstawiają się za Cass. Dla mnie ona jest zwykłą bandziorką udającą kogoś zupełnie innego. Za grosz nie ufam tej cwaniarze. Kassidy: Nie sądziłam, że to powiem, ale Octavia bardzo mi zaimponowała, że trzyma w moją stronę, a nie mojej głupiej siostry. Może powinnam zawiązać z nią sojusz? Stołówka Wszyscy zjawili się na śniadanie. DJ i jego mama podali zawodnikom jajecznicę na boczku i po dwie parówki. DJ: Liczę, że będzie wam sakować nasz jajeczniczka. Mama DJ'a: '''Synek, nie bądź dla nich taki czuły. Macie zjeść to co zrobiliśmy, bo inaczej będziecie gary zmywać przez pół dnia. '''Severin: '''Co to za dzień, że dziś bez krzyków? '''Mama DJ'a: JAK CHCESZ, MOGĘ ZACZĄĆ. Wendy: Lepiej nie, bo nam wszystkim bębenki w uszach pękną. Zjawiła się także Angela. Angela: '''Hejka moi drodzy. Dziś lepiej rozepchajcie swoje żołądki, ponieważ będą wam one potrzebne w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu. '''Katie: Czyzby konkurs na jedzenie? Angela: 'Niedokładnie, ale prawie zgadłaś. Dziś będziecie mieli do pochłonięcia 100 hamburgerów! ''Rose wypluła jedzenie. 'Rose: '''100 hambugsów?! '''Lili: '''A czy są chociaż z serem? '''Angela: '''Niestety bez sera, dlatego HAM-burgery. 100 na drużynę, żeby nie było, że dla każdego. Musiałaby być to tortura dla waszych brzuszków. DJ, proszę cię o podanie im tac z tymi hambugsami. '''DJ: '''Już się robi, pani piękna prowadząco! *_* '''Angela: '''Nie bądź taki kochany, ja mam już męża. xD '''DJ: '''Prawdziwy z niego szczęściarz. ;) '''Mama DJ'a: '''Taką starę dupę byś sobie synek wziął? No proszę cię. ''Angela zmarszczyła brwi. '''Angela: Lepsza "stara" dwudziesto-siedmio latka, niż gruba pięćdziesięciolatka. Mama DJ'a: Mam 47 lat. Angela: Wygląda pani starzej. ;) Mama DJ'a: 'Bezczelna dziewucha! Zaraz ci natkłukę! '''Angela: '''To nie dostanie pani wypłaty i może pani spierdalać. Karuzela Wstydu czeka na kolejną ofiarę. ''Wszyscy poklaskali Angeli. '''DJ: Mamo, ty już lepiej nie dyskutuj z nikim... Pokój Zwierzeń Mama DJ'a: 'Głupia gówniara. -.- Wyzwanie ''Drużyny usiadły naprzeciwko siebie. DJ i jego mama podali im cztery ogromne tace, na każdej było 50 hamburgerów. '''Angela: Która drużyna zje te 100 hamburgerów jako pierwsza, wygra nagrodę. Przegrani być może się kogoś pozbędą. Możecie zaczynać. Rose: '''Kurde, nie wiem, jak to zrobimy. Każdy będzie musiał zjeść 10/11 burgerów. '''Cassidy: Ja po dwóch odpadnę, bo zwymiotuję. Dawid: Że niby dlaczego? Cassidy: '''Nie lubię hamburgerów, obrzydzają mnie. '''Octavia: Nie wycwaniaj się, kryminalistko. Cassidy: '''A ty nic do mnie nie mów. '''Lorenzo: Nie ma tak księżniczko, każdy je po równo. Wendy: Może zamiast narzekać weźmiecie się do roboty? Nie chcę tego przegrać. Tymczasem w przeciwnej drużynie. Dakota: Mam propozycję, aby dziewczyny zjadły po 10, a chłopcy po 11. Dave: '''Bardzo dobry pomysł, Dakoto. :) '''Dakota: '''Naprawdę? Miło mi. ^^ '''Severin: '''Nie posrajcie się oboje. '''Brick: '''Możesz przestać nam obrzydzać to jedzenie? '''Severin: '''Przecież nie powiedziałem nic obrzydliwego. '''Kassidy: '''Zacytuję "NIE POSRAJCIE SIĘ". '''Ezekiel: '''Ej! Dosyć gadania bez sensu, weźmy się do roboty. Chyba, że ktoś chce wrócic do domu. '''Lili: Ale ty jesteś błyskotliwy, haha! Katie: '''Ezekiel ma rację. Lepiej zacznijmy jeść, bo jeszcze przegramy. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Ezekiel: '''Dobrze się czuję z tym, że ktoś poparł moje zdanie. Nigdy wcześniej nikt tak nie zrobił, więc to bardzo fajne uczucie. Wyzwanie '''Angela: '''Patrząc na nich, jak się męczą, coraz bardziej utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, żeby nigdy nie brać udziału w tym show jako uczestnik. Masakra. '''Kamerzysta: To wyzwanie i tak jest proste, chyba najłatwiejsze ze wszystkich, jakie ich czekają. Angela: Wiem, dlatego im to teraz dałam. Wyobrażasz sobie jedzenie stu hamburgerów jako finał? xD Kamerzysta: No właśnie nie bardzo. xD Cassidy po ugryzieniu trzeciego hamburgera zrobiło się nie dobrze, więc wybiegła ze stołówki i zwymiotowała. Widząc to Kassidy wpadła na pomysł. Pokój Zwierzeń Kassidy: Zapomniałam, że Cass nie znosi hamburgerów. Mam świetny pomysł, jak ją pogrążyć. Wystarczy, że w odpowiednim momencie będę dorzucała ich drużynie nasze burgery. Wtedy my łatwo zwyciężymy, a oni widząc, kto najgorzej sobie poradził, wyeliminują Cassidy. Taka sytuacja nie może przepaść. Jestem genialna! <3 Wyzwanie Podczas nieuwagi przeciwników i Angeli Kassidy dorzuciła im 5 hamburgerów. Zauważyła to Dakota i natychmiast zareagowała. Dakota: '''Ej, co ty robisz? '''Kassidy: '''Załatwiam naszej drużynie zwycięstwo, a co? '''Dakota: '''Ale wiesz, że to nie fair i jeśli się o tym Angela dowie, to cię wykopie? '''Kassidy: Ona się o niczym nie dowie. A jeżeli ty piśniesz chociaż słówko o tym, to ostrzegam, że będę nieprzyjemna. Dakota: 'Czy ty mi właśnie grozisz? '''Kassidy: '''Nie, tylko cię ostrzegam. Lepiej niczego nie mów. ;) ''Dakota zmarszczyła brwi. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Dakota: '''Jednak się co do niej pomyliłam. Jeżeli przegramy, to zagłosuję na nią. '''Kassidy: O tym, że Dakota jest idiotką, to już wiedziałam, ale że jest skończoną, niemyślącą debilką, to nie. Ja załatwiam nam zwycięstwo, a ta się czepia, że oszukuję. No błagam. Wyzwanie Kassidy korzystała z każdej okazji i dorzucała kolejne hamburgery Wojownikom. Wendy: '''Chwila, chwila... czy tylko mi się wydaje, że tych hamburgerów tak jakby nie ubywa? '''Lorenzo: '''Co ty pieprzysz... po prostu tak mało ich zjadłaś. '''Wendy: Chyba wiem, ile zjadłam. Nie jestem wypita. -.- Lorenzo: Za to niedorozwinięta owszem. Wendy: 'Zamknij mordę, glucie. Dla mnie to jest podejrzane. '''Octavia: '''Nie wiem jak wy, ale mam dość. Już więcej na serio nie dam rady wciągnąć. '''Dawid: '''Kuzynka, nie bądź ciotą. '''Octavia: '''Sam żeś jest ciota, Dawid. ''Dawid rzucił w nią hamburgerem, ta mu oddała i tak zaczęli w siebie rzucać. '''Alan: '''CO WY ROBICIE?!?! OGARNIJCIE SIĘ!!! '''Justin: '''Przez was przegramy, idioci!!! '''Dawid: '''Zamknij się, frajerze! '''Rose: '''Nie, nie, nie... ja po prostu nie mogę z nimi. '''Cassidy: '''A ja nie mogę złapać równowagi... matko, jakie to wstrętne... '''Alan: Brawo dla nich, właśnie skończyły nam się wszystkie hamburgery. Wendy: No nie gadaj nawet... ;-; Angela: 'Hej, czy mogę wiedzieć, co wyście odwalili? ''Dawid i Octavia zmierzyli się wzrokiem i pokazali na siebie palcami. 'Rose: '''Radzę wam pakować manatki. ''Gladiatorzy zakończyli konsumpcję, a Kassidy zaczęła śmiać się z przeciwników. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Kassidy: '''A jednak da się pobić rekordy głupoty... hahaha '''Dawid: Gratuluję Octavia, przez ciebie przegraiśmy. Pewnie wylecisz. I na co ci to było? Octavia: Dziś zagłosuję na Dawida. Co za pokaz debilizmu urządził. Pokazał, że jest gorszy, niż ta kryminalistka. Wyzwanie Angela: Nie pozostaje mi nic innego do powiedzenia, niż ogłoszenie, że Gladiatorzy dzisiaj wygrywają! Gladiatorzy triumfowali. Brick: 'Mój żołądek chyba wybuchnął, bo go nie czuję... '''Angela: '''Waszą nagrodą jest noc kinowa zorganizowana w obozie. Tylko wasza drużyna obejrzy trzy mocne, krwawe horrory! Popcorn i cola gratis! '''Katie: '''Wątpię, że dotkniemy coś do jedzenia po dzisiejszym obżarstwie. ''Bekła na pół wyspy. '''Katie: '''Ups... przepraszam. xD '''Ezekiel: Przyjęło się, hehe. Lili: Katie! Pamiętaj, że dzisiaj robisz mi fryzurę! Katie: '''Spokojnie, pamiętam bardzo dobrze. '''Rose: '''Mi też, haha! '''Kassidy: Jak zobaczę jakieś kudły na podłodze, to was wyrzucę i nie wpuszczę. Będziecie nocowały w kiblu. Rose: Ogarnij się, dziewczyno. Angela: Co się tyczy przegranych... Wojownicy, zapraszam was na dzisiejszą ceremonię. Ubędzie kolejnej osoby. Niestety. Wojownicy spojrzeli na siebie z niepewnością. Pokój Zwierzeń Kassidy: 'Teraz pozostaje mi czekać, aż Cass wyleci. Ale moment, nie wyleci przez tą dwójkę... URGH! Cały plan szlag trafił... Domek Chłopaków ''Podczas, gdy Dawid bierze prysznic, pozostali chłopcy z Wojowników rozmawiają. '''Alan: Uważam, że za przegraną odpowiada Dawid. Wobec tego proponuję głosować na niego. Lorenzo: Chyba po raz pierwszy muszę się z tobą zgodzić. Frajer dostanie nauczkę. Justin: Jest jeszcze Octavia. Następna nienormalna. Lorenzo: 'I Wendy, Rose i Cassidy - trzy cieniaski. '''Alan: '''Je to ty szanuj. Póki nie jesteś na celowniku, radzę ci korzystać. ''Lorenzo chciał mu odpowiedzieć, ale po chwili zrezygnował. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Lorenzo: Kurwa... on ma rację... nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale tak jest. Domek Dziewczyn Octavia się kąpie, a Rose, Cassidy i Wendy rozmawiają. Wendy: Laski, musimy ją wywalić. Jest zbędna i niepoważna. Cassidy: Popieram. Pomijając fakt, iż ma mnie za morderczynię, jest bezużyteczna i arogancka. Niepotrzebna nam dłużej. Rose: '''Ja bym się zastanowiła nad nią, Dawidem i Lorenzo. '''Wendy: '''Fakt. Oni są równie bezużyteczni. '''Cassidy: Dałabym jeszcze szansę Lorenzo. Dziś przyłożył się do wyzwania, w przeciwieństwie do Dawida i Octavii. Octavia weszła. Octavia: '''O czym rozmawiacie? '''Rose: O dzisiejszych eliminacjach. Jesteś na celowniku, możesz się pakować. Octavia: SŁUCHAM?!?! CZEMU JA?! Cassidy: Serio? Octavia: '''Nie wypowiadaj się, bandziorko! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Cassidy: '''Mam wielką nadzieję, że ta idiotka odpadnie. Mam już dosyć jej gadania o mnie. A to wszystko przez Kass. Ach, dlaczego taka wiedźma i intrygantka musi być moją siostrą. -.- '''Octavia: Musze się jakoś wybronić. Nadzieja w chłopakach. Powymyślam coś na Dawida i to jego wywalimy. Domek Chłopaków Octavia weszła bez pukania. Lorenzo: '''Pomyliłaś drzwi? Czego tu? '''Octavia: Pogadać. Musimy pozbyć się Dawida. Jest niebezpieczny. Alan: Hah, że niby ten patałach? Octavia: Hej, a wiesz, że słyszałam jego rozmowę z matką? Zgadnij, co mówił. Alan: 'Zamieniam się w słuch. Choć to pewnie stek bzdur. '''Octavia: '''A właśnie, że nie. Mówił, że... ''Zaciemnienie. Ceremonia Eliminacji Wojownicy weszli do namiotu eliminacyjnego. 'Angela: '''Witam serdecznie, kochani. Pora już, aby ekipa skurczyła się o kolejną osobę. Ciekawi mnie, kogo wskazaliście, jako główną zakałę drużyny. Zapraszam na głosowanie. ''Zawodnicy głosują. 'Angela: '''Przeczytam wyniki. Pyszne napoleonki otrzymują dzisiaj... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Alan... ... ... ... ... ... Rose... ... ... ... ... ... ... Wendy... ... ... ... ... ... Justin... ... ... ... ... ... Cassidy... ... ... ... ... ... i Lorenzo. ''Octavia i Dawid zmierzyli się wzrokiem. '''Angela: Przed nami bitwa kuzynostwa. Stosunek głosów wynosił 5-3. Rose: '''Oboje powinni odlecieć... '''Angela: Nie przerywaj Rose. Osttanią bezpieczną osobą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... OCTAVIA! Octavia: HA! Zostaję! Co wy na to, laski?! Dawid: '''Nie mogę uwierzyć! Why me, wy debile!!! '''Alan: Bo jesteś hipokrytą, cwaniakiem i kanciarzem. Dawid: '''A ty pedałem! '''Alan: '''Pluję na ciebie, frajerze. '''Angela: '''Dawid, otrzymałeś 5 głosów: Octavii, Alana, Lorenzo, Justina i Wendy. '''Cassidy: Serio, Wendy? Wendy: '''Wybaczcie. '''Angela: Anyway... Dawidzie, zapraszam cię... do waszej chatki! Wszyscy: '''What?! '''Angela: '''Mordki, dzisiaj nikt nie odpada! Taki tam surprise wam strzeliłam, heh! Jutro widzimy się w takim samym składzie! '''Dawid: TAK! Octavia: '''NIE! '''Angela: Mogę tylko dodać, że Dawid musi wysprzątać dziś oba kible, ponieważ został "przeglosowany". Dawid: Zajebiście... Pokój Zwierzeń Octavia: '''Cały mój plan przetrwania na nic... zawiodłam się. '''Dawid: '''Dowiem się, co ta debilna Octavia im powiedziała. Jeszcze mi za to zapłaci. Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Angela: Kochani widzowie, to wszystko na dzisiaj. Czy atmosfera nieco nam się zagęści? Co wydarzy się w kolejnych odcinkach? Bądźcie z nami na bieżąco! To Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych - odcinki